


Damien After Dentist

by shaylivias



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylivias/pseuds/shaylivias
Summary: Shayne volunteers to take care of Damien after he gets his wisdom teeth removed.





	1. 001.

“Alright,” Shayne stretched out the word as he slowly stopped at the red light. He looked to his right, at Damien, who was looking in the mirror and poking his lip. “Dude, the dentist said don’t touch your face.” He reached over and gently swatted Damien’s hands away from his face.

“I have a lip, but I can’t feel it,” Damien slurred his reply, fighting off Shayne’s hands. Damien had never been high. Ever. So when the dentist told him he had to get his wisdom teeth taken out, and he was going to be a little loopy,  he was understandably a little nervous. Until Shayne volunteered to look after him. 

“It’s the Novocaine,” Shayne pointed out. He let out an exasperated breath, “Damien when did you take your seat belt off?”

“I got it, I got it.” Damien pulled the seat belt out and, and kept pulling it. It clicked, locking the seat belt. He somehow managed to secure himself in the passenger seat. “Oh no! I can’t move!”

Shayne was tempted to laugh at the situation Damien was in, and though he did laugh lightly, he helped out his friend. “Stop touching it.” Shayne leaned over and unbuckled the seat belt. Still leaning over his friend, he retracted the belt, and pulled it back out.

A fit of laughs came from Damien, “You smell good.”

“Thanks.” Shayne shook his head as he finally got Damien all situated safely. He adjusted himself in his seat and pressed the gas pedal lightly when the light turned green. 

Damien was suddenly captivated by the stores they were passing on the way. “Where are we?”

Shayned smiled, “We’re in the car, going to your apartment.”

“Are there gonna be cats there?” 

“Yes. You have two, as a matter of fact.”

“Oh no.” Damien started to shake his head. “Cats are evil. I don’t want to go near them.”

Shayne took a deep breath, “Okay, we can go to my house.” He put on his blinker and merged into the left lane, towards his apartment, which they were vastly closer to.

“Your home, is my home,” Damien mumbled. He raised his hands and started touching his face again.

“Damien, no,” Shayne said, trying to pay attention to the road, but also trying to keep an eye on Damien. After he turned the corner, he reached over and grabbed Damien’s hand and pulled it down from his face.

Damien grabbed Shayne’s hand back and held it for a second. He started to pat the back of Shayne’s hand with his free hand.

“Buddy, I need two hands to drive,” Shayne said, slowly pulling his hand away from Damien, and placing it back on the steering wheel. “Stop touching your lip.” Shayne could tell that it wasn’t going to be long before Damien got antsy in the car. Luckily, he turned onto his street and parked in the first spot on the street that he saw. “We’re at my house, stay in the car.” Shayne turned off his car, and made sure no cars were coming before he exited his car. He made his way around the car, and opened Damien’s door. “Alright, let’s go.” He held out his hand to help Damien out of the car. They somehow made their way into Shayne’s place, silent, and still slightly holding hands. Every time Shayne went to pull away, Damien went to go touch his face again, so Shayne figured it would just be easier to hold Damien’s hands away from his face. 

They got to Shayne’s front door, after navigating what Damien described as a “Labyrinth-like-maze-not-suited-for-humans”. Shayne unlocked the door and Damien made his way inside, and plopped down onto his friend’s couch. 

“You have to take your medicine now,” Shayne brought over a bottle of water, and handed Damien twp pills. “It’s an antibiotic and a pain reliever.” He said once he saw Damien looking questionably at the pills in his hand. He knew Damien too well.

Damien nodded, accepting that he had to take the medicine. After he swallowed the pill, he said lisping slightly, “Smash!” 

“Are you sure? It’s gonna kick in soon.”

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna beat you,” Shayne said. He obliged and handed Damien the Switch controller. 

Two rounds into the game, Shayne had won both, and Damien was drifting in and out of sleep. Damien put down the controller and made himself a little more comfortable on the couch. He slouched, pulling a pillow out from underneath him and hugging it in front of him. 

“Tapping out so soon?” Shayne teased his friend.

“I wanted you to win,” Damien replied and hugged the pillow a little tighter.

“Oh wow, I really want you to remember you just said that, but you won’t,” Shayne laughed. The two got pretty competitive when it came to video games, and Shayne never thought that Damien would actually want to lose.

“I like you Shayne,” Damien said, his eyes closed.

“Yeah, I like you too, man.” Shayne turned off the Switch and he heard Damien moan.

“Nooo,” he whined. Damien sat up a little straighter and leaned over towards Shayne.

Before he could even register what was happening, Damien’s lips were connecting to his chin. Damien then slumped back into the position he was in before, this time falling asleep immediately. 

Shayne sat there for a second, unsure of what to do. Had Damien just tried to kiss him? Shayne figured he’d missed because Damien couldn’t feel his lips. Shayne took a deep breath, and noticed something a little strange. His heart was beating fast, and he felt his face flush. Shayne reached out and touched Damien’s hand lightly. He felt his heart beat faster. 

“Fuck,” he muttered.


	2. 002.

Shayne had been sitting on his couch for a few hours now, the television playing in the background, but he really wasn’t paying attention. Every now and then he’d glance over at Damien, who was slumped over on his couch dead asleep. Wait, was he… Shayne reached over and felt Damien’s pulse. Okay, he was still alive. The dentist said that the pills probably would knock Damien out, and that’s exactly what they did. Damien was using one of the throw pillows as a pillow, catching his falling head from hitting his shoulder. Shayne felt tense even looking at Damien...for a few reasons. One, he knew that that position wasn’t comfortable, so he turned off the television and gently cupped his friends shoulders, as to not wake him. Shayne pulled Damien down toward himself, until Damien was laying down, his head in Shayne’s lap.

Two, Damien had just tried to kiss him. He was still trying to process that. Shayne held Damien’s head up until he was able to put a pillow underneath. “Guess you’re sleeping here,” Shayne said. He picked Damien’s feet up and laid them on the couch. As soon as Damien was fully on the couch his entire body shifted to his side, Shayne didn’t move or breath in fear of waking him. 

A few moments passed by, and Shayne caught himself staring at Damien.  _ God _ , it was late. He needed some sleep.

——

The smell of coffee woke Shayne up in the morning, his clock on his side table said 9:10AM. Shuffling out of bed, he followed the scent into the kitchen where he found Damien leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Morning,” Damien winced.

“Feeling better?”

“Worse,” Damien rested his hand on his jawline, and rubbed it for comfort. “It feels like someone yanked a tooth out of my head.”

“Well I think that’s what happened,” Shayne joked. He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it black. He smiled when he saw the sugar and milk out on the counter from Damien.

“Oh shoot sorry, I was gonna put the milk away and I got distracted by coffee,” Damien picked up the milk container but Shayne reached out for it at the same time. Their hands touched and Damien pulled away quickly but Shayne didn’t. “Sorry,” Damien mumbled. He grabbed the milk jug and put it back in the fridge.

“So, do you remember anything?” Shayne asked, curious.

“Honestly the last thing I remember was getting to the dentist office yesterday,” Damien replied. “Why? Did I say something weird?”

“No, no,” Shayne shook his head. A few moments went by, “well yeah.”

“Oh please tell me you didn’t record anything,” Damien laughed lightly.

“No I didn’t,” Shayne smiled at his friend. 

“Why are you smiling at me?” Damien asked.

“You seriously don’t remember anything?” Shayne asked, putting his coffee mug down. “You don’t remember changing the radio station in my car a thousand times?” Damien shook his head. “You don’t remember playing Smash?”

“We played Smash?” Damien laughed. “Was I at least any good?”

“No you kept running right off the platform,” Shayne informed him. “You don’t remember… what you did?”

“Honestly, I don’t. And I’m sorry if I did anything weird,” Damien looked down. Shayne could tell he made his friend uncomfortable.

“No, no, it’s just—it’s fine,” Shayne stopped himself. Did he just say it was fine? “You, just uh, tried to kiss me.”

Damien’s eyes widened, “I’m so sorry dude.” He shook his head and put his coffee cup down. “I don’t know why I tried to do that.”

“Damien, it’s okay,” Shayne looked over at his friend. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Do you… like me?”

“What?”

“Yesterday, you kept complimenting me and holding my hand. You tried to kiss me, but ended up kissing me chin. And you even told me you liked me,” Shayne laid it all out, wanting a truthful response. 

Damien hadn’t made eye contact with Shayne. He was so embarrassed, his cheeks were turning red. He took a deep breath and began, “Look I know it seems really weird, we’re best friends and like anything between us could ruin our relationship, and I don’t want to ruin our relationship,” Damien barely took a breath in between words. “And I am sorry for what I said when I was high on those pills, but we can forget this whole thing ever happened because you’re my best friend and that’s all that matters to—”

“Damien.” Shayne stopped his friend from rambling on anymore. He chuckled lightly, “It’s okay.” And then Shayne did something he’d never thought he’d do. He put his coffee mug down and walked over to Damien, who was still looking at the ground. “Hey.”

Damien looked up, his eyes searching Shayne’s.

“Can I kiss you now? So you remember?” Shayne’s voice was slow.

Damien didn’t make a sound, just gave a quick head nod, confused but willing to follow. 

Their lips touched together and Shayne raised his hand to Damien’s cheek.

“Ow!” Damien broke away, clutching his jaw.

“Oh shit,” Shayne rushed into his freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables and placed it against Damien’s jaw. “I’m so sorry.”

Damien laughed, “Its okay. A kiss will make it feel better,” he joked. He began to lean in to kiss Shayne again, but pulled away, “A gentle kiss.”

Shayne laughed and nodded. “Gentle, got it.”


End file.
